


Old Trick, New Audience

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War, Infinity War AU, Thanos gets what he deserves, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: Thanos meets a well deserved end at Loki’s hands.





	Old Trick, New Audience

Breathe. Breathe. Loki looked up at the towering presence in front of him. His heart juddered in his chest. His hands were shaking, and he didn’t try to hide the fear on his face.

He lifted one hand. The Tesseract appeared and Thanos’s eyes gleamed avidly. The Titan grabbed it and paused for one second to simply gaze at it.

Loki took one step back. Another. Just a little bit more should be enough.

A giant purple hand crushed the casing and the illusion faded as Loki activated the spell. 

The black hole grenade detonated and sucked Thanos into oblivion.


End file.
